Might and Magic
by WolfishMoon
Summary: The unthinkable has been discovered by a very underestimated source. Wizards exist and are on board the Leviathan, people he thought were boys are actually girls, and Newkirk catches Albus and Gellert kissing. As an ordinary human being, Midshipman Eugene Newkirk has never been more confused.


**Heya I've made some pretty large changes to chapter one, because I know know more about where this story is going, and the original (and second) draft of this chapter didn't fit into the plot I started to really sketch out. Anyway, I don't really know how to describe this plot, but know that it involves the Bolshevik Revolution... And the falling apart Russian Ministry of Magic durring 1917... hehehe. I enjoy putting magic into history! Like the wonderfull Scott-la did for Leviathan, at the end of this story I will provide what really happened durring the Bolshevik Revolution, but for now, enjoy and don't worry about what really happened, as this is** **_fiction. _****I don't own Leviathan or Harry Potter, and the Bolshevik Revolution really did happen. So don't sue. ENJOY!**

Newkirk hadn't felt this way in ages. Dylan, Alek, and Barlow were finally back on the Leviathan after two years, bringing along a pretty Turkish girl named Lilit and all, to Newkirk- who had newly been made sub-Lieutenant- was right on the ship. Of course that was before Newkirk saw it. He had been patching a hole in the membrane and had lifted his binoculars to his eyes, scanning the spine for other hydrogen sniffers when the event occurred. It was one of the most disturbing things he had seen in his life. Newkirk had bunked with him, changed In front of him, and here he was. Sharp kissing another man. Alek. Having known Sharp for over two years, and Alek nearly as long, it was terrifying. Sodomites were... mentally ill. They were dangerous attention seekers. Newkirk stared in undisguised horror through his binoculars . The kiss was frantic, desperate... hungry. And it made Newkirk completely loose his appetite. He dropped his binoculars and hugged himself as they dangled loosely across his chest. Sodomites. He had undressed, slept close to, shared food with sodomites. In his London home, his mother read him the bible, and told him that marriage was a bond between one man and one woman. She told him that sodomites were sick. And now, Dylan, his best freaking friend, was one. Newkirk began to walk to the kennels, mind in a daze. The sniffers weren't picking anything else up anyway.

After dinner, he sat on his bunk in the room he shared with Sharp. Dylan was staying with him on this voyage, he had wondered before why he chose to share a room with him rather than with Alek, but it didn't matter to Newkirk anymore Dylan was a sodomite. Running a hand in his red-gold hair, he sighed. A frown playing on his lips, Newkirk was still -for lack of a better word- pouting when Dylan entered the room.

"What's eating at you, Eugene?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't call you Eugene? But you always ask me to!"

"I... I have changed my mind," Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Mr. Newkirk. Suit yourself." The younger boy picked up his sketch book from the desk and started sketching Bovril, of all things. Newkirk took a breath, preparing himself.

"Mr. Sharp, I... I saw you today,"

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked slight worry coloring his tone. Newkirk sucked in a breath.

"Is there something you're not... telling me?"

"Like what?" Dylan asked, giving Newkirk a sharp look. Gaining momentum, his anger beginning to flood him, he lashed out.

"Oh, I don't know. Like the fact that you're a blasted sodomite! I saw you two kissing on the membrane! I've shared a room with you, undressed in front of you and you fail to mention this?" It was Dylan's turn to suck in a breath.

"You think I'm a WHAT?" his voice shrilled at least an octave higher, color flooding his cheeks

"You don't even deny it!" Newkirk shouted.

"I think I just did deny it! Sodomy? You haven't even... CONSIDERED other explanations?"

"Wait... you aren't a sodomite?"

"God damn it, Newkirk. How do you manage to get me into these messes?" Deryn sighed, "I might as well tell you the truth now... because both," Dylan gulped, "sodomy, and what's actually going on are hanging offenses," he put his hands over his face and peeked a sky blue eye from behind his fingers.

"Either way if you tell on me... I'm dead. But... Barlow made a good point. If the Germans find about what's actually happening... I will become a point in enemy propaganda... just don't tell on me Newkirk... As a monument to our friendship- even if it is utterly destroyed after this,"

"Dylan, just spit it OUT!"

"I'm... I'm.. a- a g- girl."

"What?" Newkirk asked in disbelief, trying to pass off what he heard as being unable to decipher Dylan's stuttering.

"I am a female, a girl, you know the gender that bares children. A. Girl. Do you understand?" Newkirk's jaw suddenly refused to close. Heat flooded his cheeks as he remembered changing in front of HER, making sexual jokes about Barlow with HER, his life being saved by HER. HER. HER. HER. Those three letters changed Newkirk's perspective on EVERYTHING. And well, he passed out.

When Newkirk woke up, Dylan was still Dylan. Thank god it must have been a dream. Leaping out of bed he hugged his friend who stood there, stock still.

"So, sub-Lieutenant Newkirk, just what exactly caused you to pass out?" Dr. Busk walked into the room, "Gave poor Mr. Sharp quite a scare!"

"Passed out?"

"Well, you are in the infirmary,"

"Oh," Newkirk said "Oh," he said again as he realized that it hadn't all been a horrible dream. He looked to Dylan who gave a sad smile and a nod. Alek, who was standing beside her nodded too, "Oh. Um... I skipped dinner on accident and passed out due to lack of food," Dr. Busk laughed a big, guffawing laugh.

"Mr. Sharp eat all your food, like in the old days?"

"No!" Dylan glowered defensively, "I did not eat all of Mr. Newkirk's food. He just never showed up, that's all!"

"So you see, Mr. Newkirk fainted from hunger," Alek said gruffly.

"After only skipping one meal? Why do you feel as though I have been lied to? Ah, well, it seems inconsequential enough. I suppose I will allow you boys your little secret," Dr. Busk said with a laugh, "Off you trot, Newkirk. I believe you'll be fine," His eyes twinkled almost... knowingly. Newkirk nodded and and thanked the doctor before leaving. As soon as they left, Newkirk looked at Dylan.

"What's your real name?" he whispered pleadingly.

"I think it would be better if you continued to call me Dylan, for now," She said in a barely audible voice while breezing passed him, "See you later, Eugene!" she said loudly, to cover up her whisper, before linking hands with Alek, leaving Newkirk standing in the hallway to dejectedly walk alone to his room.

**I thought it wouldn't hurt to mention that Newkirk's views on homosexuality, are totally not my own, and I don't mean to offend people through Newkirk's homophobic (though regrettably historically accurate) additude. Please review!**


End file.
